Content delivery networks (CDN) are systems that are used to distribute digital content to end users in a network. CDNs are often used by content providers to distribute their content to the public. The content providers may maintain their own CDNs or they can pay an independent CDN operator to distribute their content. Usually, a CDN will agree to deliver content to users with a certain quality of service (QoS). A CDN will typically operate one or more data centers to support content delivery. As is well known, a data center is a large facility that typically houses a vast array of computer hardware (e.g., servers, routers, disk drives, etc.) involved in the storage and delivery of digital content to users. The CDN may own the data center(s) or it may contract with one or more independent data centers to facilitate the content distribution.
As will be appreciated, CDNs can be very expensive and complicated to operate. In addition, with the ever increasing demand for digital content, CDN's are being called upon to maintain or support larger and more numerous data centers to meet demand and satisfy their quality of service obligations. There is a need for techniques, systems, and devices that can be used to reduce the costs and hardware requirements associated with digital content delivery.